Midnight Worries
by The Masked Duelist
Summary: Mindy secretly loves someone, but will that someone return those feelings? AlexisMindy FOR THE FIRST TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOkay, I'm done!R&R, OR YOU SHALL PERISH!


A/N: FINALLY! I FINISHED! After 1 hour, I finally finished my fanfic! Anyway, this is my first fanfic(apart from vandread, but it sucks, and im gonna delete it anyway) so bear with me. This is a Yuri oneshot,(that's right, girl/girl sex) between my newest pairing. Don't take my word for it, look at the summary;

Summary: Mindy secretly loves someone, but will that someone return those feelings? AlexisMindy FOR THE FIRST TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

!-Okay, I'm done

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Gx, if I did there would be WAY more Yuri in the fanfic world! On with story!**

* * *

**

**Midnight Worries**

**by The Masked Duelist**

"Alexis…Al…no… Alexis-san… uhhh.. Alexis-kun.." "Normally people talk to themselves in the mirror." "AHH!" Mindy looked behind her in surprise."Alexis!" "Hey Mindy!" Alexis said. "Did you want

toask me something?" "Well….I wasn't finished or anything…Okay, I ..I ..I .." "If you wanted to look at one of my cards, Mindy, all you had to do was ask." Alexis said, putting a finger on Mindy's cheek.

"Just, not my Cyber Blader, okay?" Mindy looked up in surprise. " Re…Really, you would do that for me?"Alexis nodded " Sure, I would. You're a real good friend, you know that Mindy? There isn't

anything I wouldn't do for you!" She looked down in Mindy's eyes. She saw sadness, and her shoulder were quivering, and Alexis could've sworn she saw a tear run down her beautiful face "That wasn't

what you wanted to ask me, huh?" Mindy shook her head. " No" She then got up and stared at her friend right in the face. With a shaky voice, she said "Alexis, you're the bestest friend I ever had. I don't

want to lose that but…I think I've fallen in love with you.." And then she fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. There was a major moment of silence. After a long time, she looked up. When she looked

up, she expected to see shame, embarrassment, and anger in Alexis's eyes. But what she saw really blew her mind. There, in Alexis's beautiful hazel eyes, was love and affection, and maybe an urge of

wanting. Tears fell from her face. "Oh Mindy, I've waited like FOREVER to hear you say that! I love you too!" She grabbed Mindy and pulled in a passionate hug. Mindy had a huge smile on her face.

"Alexis, there's something I want to do to you. Can I…. kiss you?" Alexis winked at her. "Of course, cutie!" Mindy grinned happily, then softy and swiftly pressed her lips on Alexis's. This caused her to

blush a perfect magenta, but she kissed back. At first, it had been a sweet, gentle kiss. But Alexis wanted more. So much more. So, she then thrust her tongue in Mindy's mouth. This caused Mindy to

moan with pleasure. Soon, hand started to roam. Alexis's hands were moving over Mindy's sides and hips, and Mindy's were just rubbing Alexis's butt. She kneaded it with love and safety. Alexis sighed.

Those fingers felt good on her butt. Alexis then started to move her lips to Mindy's neck, sucking it. Mindy giggled, and tightened her grip and Alexis's ass. Soon, she was moving her body on Alexis's,

now kissing every part of her body. And then, she stopped. _Why did she stop?_" Alexis thought. Then, all of a sudden, Mindy got up. She then did something really shocking. Mindy put her hands on her

Obelisk uniform, and softly but swiftly, removed it from her body. Alexis's jaw dropped, and her face flushed. Mindy had decided not to wear any under clothes that night. "You're so beautiful." Mindy

blushed, but it faded when Alexis kissed her with all her passion and making it as intense as she could. As she did, clothes fell to the floor quickly, until she was naked as well. She smiled. "Now let's have

some fun!" Mindy winked at her. "Let's!" And as quickly as they had stripped, both girls were on the floor, hands moving everywhere on their bodies, and passionately (but roughly) kissing each other on

the lips. Mindy now squeezed Alexis's butt again, and Alexis groaned with pleasure. This is what she wanted all along. After what seemed like an eternity, both girls parted. Alexis an Mindy were panting

and gasping for air. "I –gasp- love you, my little angel!" Mindy screamed with all her might, so everyone in the dorm could hear her. But she couldn't care less. Alexis sighed. She bent down and kissed

Mindy one final time, shoving her tongue down her girlfriend's throat. This kiss was so loud and passionate, that every girl in the dorm could listen to her muffled words " I love you, Mindy. More than

anything in the world." This kiss was the longest one they had all night, that both girls had to stop for breath every once in a while. By the time both girls had parted, it was midnight. Ms. Vontaine (A/N:

What! I don't know what her name is! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, OR YOU DIE!)had gotten curious of the moaning and groaning upstairs. So she grabbed her bathrobe and headed up to Alexis's

room. There, lying on the bed, were Mindy and Alexis lying in each other's arms, bare naked and sleeping like little babies. Tears streamed down her eyes, and she whispered " Sleep tight, my little lovers."

Then she ran out of her room, happy for the new couple.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Ther you have it done. Anyway, running out of time right now. Can't talk, see ya!

Masked Duelist, over and out!


End file.
